


My Fucking Knight in Fashionable Armor

by ShepHawke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, future!fic, model/actor/whatnot!Kise, pro basketball player!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepHawke/pseuds/ShepHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When police calls you in the middle of the night and tells you that your usually sing-songy cheery boyfriend is held in their custody, it makes you wonder.</p><p>Translation into <a href="http://gobywind.lofter.com/post/40bd56_689d7d7">Chinese</a> is available by the most kind <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LPF/profile">LPF</a>, thank you sooo much~</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fucking Knight in Fashionable Armor

It was the middle of a fucking Sunday night. Well, more like Monday really, _really_ early morning now that it's past midnight. Aomine would so very much prefer to stay home and watch some movie while lazily chewing on something sweet or salty or whatever. But no. He was here, out in the street, wearing his home sweatpants and a dark hoodie with a hood on his head. Oh, and he accidentally put on Kise's flip-flops, so they were a size too small and goddamn _uncomfortable_. Like being here at fucking 1:49 A.M. wasn't enough of a misfortune...

Aomine exiled heavily before shifting weight from one foot to another and finally putting his hand on the doorknob. He was kind of nervous because a)he has never been to a police office before and b)they said on the phone that the reason he should come was his stupid boyfriend (they didn't actually said that, of course, they said “Ryouta Kise” in that funny and annoying American way. _“Ry-o-u-ta”_. If Aomine's own name was ever butchered like that he'd be in berserk mod constantly, but Kise never really payed much attention to little things like that). When he asked what exactly happened the officer got distracted with someone else in the office and Aomine wasn't ever a patient man so he hung up after less than a minute of waiting, deciding to find everything out on the spot. He took a cab because he still couldn't drive – too bothersome to learn and why would he need to anyway? Kise drives him to where he needs to go and when he can't Daiki can always get a cab, money isn't really a problem for a professional sportsman.

It smelled with paperwork and coffee inside, and it sounded busy even at such an hour. Aomine sighed at the thought that this could've been his life if he became a policeman like his dad. He praised all the basketball gods for choosing him for a better path internally and then walked towards a lady who seemed least busy.

“Excuse me,” he said, sounding less polite than the words were supposed to sound. The lady looked up from the papers she was folding neatly and raised a brow in question. Daiki expected a verbal response, but she looked sleepy and he really couldn't care less about manners, so he just said what he was gonna say from the beginning, “I got called to get Ryouta Kise.”

 

***

He followed the officer whom he payed to get Kise out and then proceeded with him to the room where said blond was... napping. But the sound of the door opening got him to wake up and look in the direction of the sound, finding there Aomine with his trademark scowl on his face. Fine, maybe it was a bit deeper than usually. But at the moment Daiki saw Kise, the scowl got replaced with shock, then question and after that finally with disbelief and annoyance simultaneously.

“Don't tell me you got into a fight,” the basketball player finally said, sitting next to the blond and looking at his face. It looked horrible, to say the least. Blood stains under both nostrils and in the right corner of the blond's lips, a smashed brow that will probably be scarred now if not forever then at least for long, darkening bruises on the left cheekbone and under the right eye... Daiki lowered his gaze and took Kise's hands in his own – the model's knuckles were damaged pretty bad. Ryouta's clothes were relatively fine, strangely enough, just wrinkled and mildly stained here and there. Kise sighed lightly.

“I don't think I need to say it aloud”.

“What the fuck happened, Kise? You're not exactly the type to get yourself into a fight, you usually try to smooth conflicts before it gets too bad, no?” And it was one of the things Aomine admired in Kise – his mental strength and positive attitude towards the life itself. Which was also only making the current state of the blond feel more unreal.

“Well, I got to Catherine’s birthday party at an Italian restaurant, then someone proposed to go to a club. We went there and then someone said that it was too loud and proposed to find a place less crazy and more cozy,” while Kise spoke, Aomine noticed how some of his teeth were bloody and the sight made him quiver with concern inside. “When we got to a bar there were, like, three of us, the other two were a couple so they started making out and I got kind of left out. The bartender was a cute little thing and she kept me company while those two ditched me,” Daiki translated “keeping company” into “shamelessly flirting”, but that was just the way Kise was - _always_ flirting and charming and mesmerizing everybody around with no exclusions. And it was not like he tried, too, it was the same as breathing for him, which made the whole fighting fact feel even _more_ unbelievable.

“Get to the point, you moron”.

“Yes, yes. So. I was sitting there sipping on my drink, when I overheard someone at the corner table discussing basketball. They were arguing who was the best player of the season – the “Heats'” point guard or the “Suns'” small forward...”

“If you tell me that you...” - the tanned man didn't get to finish and got interrupted by the blond.

“And you're right, I am against fighting, but I was a bit tipsy and they were _so_ wrong, so I felt like... Well, I walked to their table and said, maybe a bit more violently than I could've said it sober, that Aomine Daiki was actually the best player that has ever walked on planet Earth.” Aomine sighed in surrender, slowly facepalming. “They disagreed and so we started, well, fighting and... sort of... destroyed half of the bar's furniture in the process... And then the police came...”

The tanned man took off his hood and looked at Kise with a deadpan face.

“You're such an idiot. What were you trying to be, my fucking knight in fashionable armor defending my honor?”

Kise smiled sheepishly at that, looking in the dark blue eyes that reminded him of great storms in the open ocean.

“Well, of course! A knight is supposed to protect his princess' honor, that's his greatest concern!”

“Tch. If anything, I am your _king_ , OK, and for God's sake don't smile so wide when there's blood on your teeth, it's disturbing.” before Kise could protest or whine or pout or _whatever_ (you can never really tell when he's drunk) Aomine rose up and offered the blond his hand. “Let's go home already, model-san, before paparazzi got their dirty cameras on your pretty ass.”

Kise accepted his hand, smiling (now with his lips closed, thank you very much) and warmly said, or rather, practically sang,

“See~, now you're my knight!~”

But Daiki ignored him in his usual manner and asked instead, slightly frowning:

“Speaking of your pretty ass, weren't you supposed to have that super-important shoot with the French photographer you were rambling about for months on Monday? Which is tomorrow?”

They were holding hands all the way through the police station and Kise only answered when they were outside, where Aomine let go of his hand.

“...yeah, I guess now it's not really an option.” Ryouta scratched his cheek and Aomine noticed that two nails were broken vertically, alright, _that_ looked painful as fuck. “When we come back remind me to text my manager.”

“Why can't you text him right now with your cell?”

Kise looked ashamed when he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. The device's screen was smashed and looked like a spider web. The basketball player grunted in annoyance.

“I sort of sat on it when I dodged a stool that was flying in the direction of my head.” The blond critically looked at the smartphone, then sucked on his teeth and asked no one in particular. “Maybe I should loose some weight?..”

“Maybe you should get some brains,” Aomine said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You are such an idiot.”

“Hey! You already said that!” the model protested, throwing the useless cellphone in a trash bin near a lamppost.

“Yeah, and nothing changed. At least tell me they look worse than you.”

On that Kise smiled with pride and looked like a kid who's drawing was worthy of putting on a fridge. Daiki couldn't stop the corner of his thin lips twitch into a barely noticeable crooked smile of his own.

“Yup. At least two of them. One got knocked out after I punched him once, that looser. They were all shorter anyway.”

“They always are,” Aomine chuckled. “That doesn't diminish your victory, though. Let's go home already where I could treat your battle wounds and where you're gonna do me because that whole fighting thing kinda turns me on.”

With that, the tanned man winked and turned to the road to catch a cab. Kise stood tiny bit flustered and couldn't resist from practically jumping on his boyfriend's broad back and trapping him in a tight hug.

(He regretted it immediately after it was done because he had a pretty big bruise on his chest and _oooouch_ )

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wonders, in my head canon Aomine plays for NY Knicks because I like New-York, OK :3  
> Here they are, like, 25ish  
> Hope you enjoyed~  
> (not beta-ed cuz it's kind of too short to bother anybody :P)  
> Please tell me what you think and share ideas if you want too~~


End file.
